


Chum Pestering

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Ficlet, Gen, Pesterlog, Tumblr Prompt, Typing Quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: A brief Pesterlog between Shotaro and Philip.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pfaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaugh/gifts).



hardBoiled [HB] began pestering cumulatedMemory [CM]  
HB: philip! We need to transform!  
CM: Sorry, Shotaro. I'm in the middle of something right now. w_w  
HB: like hell you are. just hurry up and transform!  
CM: Perhaps you didn't understand? I am currently occupied, Shotaro. It will have to wait.  
HB: you're obviously not so busy you can't ansWer a damn instant message, so just put cyclone in your driver so We can transform already!  
CM: Ah, didn't he tell you?  
HB: "he"?  
CM: Philip, I mean.  
HB: What???  
CM: Allow me to explain.  
CM: You have reached Philip's chat client auto-responder. This is an application designed to simulate Philip's typing style, tone, cadence, and personality while he is otherwise occupied. The algorithms are guaranteed to be 96% indistinguishable from Philip's native neurological responses, based on the output of several highly-complicated calculations that, quite frankly, you would not understand. ✾ ◕ Ｗ ◕ ✾  
HB: What the heck?!  
HB: are you telling me philip made an auto-responder to help him stall When i'm in the middle of fighting dopants?!  
CM: That is precisely what I'm telling you.  
HB: Well tell philip that i'm about to get pummeled and if he knoWs What's good for him he'll transform!  
CM: I'll do what I can. 'w';;  
CM: Ah, sorry about that, Shotaro. I was in the middle of the most fascinating lookup. uwu  
CM: Have you ever heard of Francisco Goya? He was a Spanish painter from the 18th century.  
HB: JUST TRANSFORM ALREADY!  
CM: Sheesh, fine.


End file.
